1. Field
This application relates to brachytherapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Brachytherapy is used in a variety of treatments. Often times, a high dose of radiation is needed. However, it may be difficult to apply a high dose to areas in need of treatment, without also causing damage to healthy tissue in the vicinity.